


#fictober18 - Seventeen - "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: “I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it.”Janeway breaks her new favourite toy.





	#fictober18 - Seventeen - "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, unabashedly unbeta'd

“What did the Doctor say?”

“I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it.” The moment he stepped into her quarters and found her lounging in her nightgown he knew she wouldn’t like it.

“It can’t be that bad.” She sauntered over to where he still stood. With modern medicine, how bad could it be? Maybe a few days?

“Three weeks,” he blurted out. Best to get it over with.

“Three weeks?” Kathryn squeaked back in surprise, then her expression turned to worry. “Are you still in pain?”

Her hand twitched to touch him, but she pulled it back, not knowing if her touch would be welcome. He noticed and stepped closer to her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“All healed,” he assured her, “but he says the tissues need three weeks to fully heal and strengthen, or I’ll be right back in sickbay.”

Her shoulders slumped and she leaned fully into him. She had finally made the decision and things had gone terribly wrong.

“I’m sorry.” It wasn’t the first time she apologized. She had apologized the whole time in sickbay when the Doctor had scanned him and he had groaned in pain. Forgotten was that orgasm she had been eagerly chasing the moment a loud popping sound and his yelp filled the room.

“It’ll be fine.” He squeezed her against him as they moved to the couch. “We’ll just try to be less eager next time.”

She huffed out a breath. “I don’t think I can be less eager in _three_ weeks.”

He wanted to laugh at that admission, but she was right. Neither of them would be less eager in three weeks time. Not with all this time of knowing what was to come. He looked at her full body flush and knew she was already strung tight with anticipation and it would be a lie if he claimed to feel any different.

“Then we’ll just have to find a way to _restrain_ ourselves.”


End file.
